Hanna Marin
Hanna Marin is one of the main characters in the Pretty Little Liars television series on ABC Family. She is portrayed by Ashley Benson. Biography Hanna used to be overweight but still pretty prior to Alison's disappearance. Despite being sweetest of the bunch she was constantly mocked upon by Alison for being overweight. After Alison went missing, Hanna befriended Mona and lost weight, becoming thin and popular over the summer. The newly minted queen bee, Hanna, wins Homecoming Queen but is constantly reminded by A of her dorky days as 'Hefty Hanna'. Even though Hanna is one of the most popular and pretty girls at school, she is generous and kind. She is the boldest and the most outspoken of the four girls often making snarky comments, not afraid to speak what she really thinks of a person. However she is very gullible and ends up trusting people easily. Hanna is witty and sassy but also innocent,caring and thoughtful. She does everything to keep her loved ones safe from A. She is protective of her friends and shows her fierce side when defending them. She tends to get in trouble owing to her impulsive and rebellious nature. Physical Apperance Hanna Marin has a beautiful heart shaped face complimented with piercing baby blue eyes, full lips and dimpled smile. She has a curvaceous frame with slim shapely legs. Her golden blonde hair was long which she cut short before the start of senior year in Season 3. Her skin is light with a milk and rose complexion which sums up her innocent and playful personality. Apperances (95/95) 'Season 1' *Pilot *The Jenna Thing *To Kill a Mocking Girl *Can You Hear Me Now? *Reality Bites Mec *There's No Place Like Homecoming *The Homecoming Hangover *Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone *The Perfect Storm *Keep Your Friends Close *Moments Later *Salt Meets Wound *Know Your Frenemies *Careful What U Wish 4 *If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again *Je Suis une Amie *The New Normal *The Badass Seed *A Person of Interest *Someone to Watch Over Me *Monsters in the End *For Whom the Bell Tolls 'Season 2' *It's Alive *The Goodbye Look *My Name Is Trouble *Blind Dates *The Devil You Know *Never Letting Go *Surface Tension *Save the Date *Picture This *Touched by an 'A'-ngel *I Must Confess *Over My Dead Body *The First Secret *Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares *A Hot Piece of A *Let the Water Hold Me Down *The Blond Leading the Blind *A Kiss Before Lying *The Naked Truth *CTRL: A *Breaking the Code *Father Knows Best *Eye of the Beholder *If These Dolls Could Talk *UnmAsked 'Season 3' *It Happened 'That Night' *Blood Is The New Black *Kingdom of the Blind *Birds of a Feather *That Girl is Poison *The Remains of the "A" *Crazy *Stolen Kisses *The Kahn Game *What Lies Beneath *Single Fright Female *The Lady Killer *This Is A Dark Ride *She's Better Now *Mona-Mania *Misery Loves Company *Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno *Dead to Me *What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted? *Hot Water *Out of Sight, Out of Mind *Will The Circle Be Unbroken? *I'm Your Puppet *A Dangerous Game 'Season 4' *'A' is for A-L-I-V-E *Turn of the Shoe *Cat's Cradle *Face Time *Gamma Zeta Die *Under The Gun *Crash and Burn, Girl! Friendship Hanna was part of Alison's clique and bore the nickname "Hefty Hanna" which, ironically, her 'friend' Alison came up with. Despite being the sweetest of the bunch, Hanna was often cruelly mocked and teased by Alison. Quite possibly because Alison was aware that Hanna had the potential to be the more attractive girl if she gained confidence and lost weight. After Alison disappears Mona and Hanna work out and diet and she becomes thin. Following Alison's disappearance, the new, thin, reinvented Hanna became the most popular girl at Rosewood alongside Mona, a fellow former nerd. But once Hanna began receiving messages from "A", she rekindled her friendship with Aria, Emily and Spencer and began to slightly distance herself from Mona when she realises that Mona is mean to the unpopular kids and has forgotten that she was once just like them.Hanna always has her friends' backs. She asks Maya to come to homecoming to surprise Emily when she finds out that they kissed. Emily also stays at Hanna's for a while when her parents are in Texas. Hanna and Aria are also very close and even though "A" forces Hanna to send Aria's mom to philly in exchange of her money back, she later regrets doing it and tries to get back the tickets that she earlier sneaked in Mrs Montgomery's desk. Hanna also tells Aria about the time Alison helped her throw up.Hanna and Spencer's friendship is more sisterly as Spencer is always correcting Hanna when she says or does something silly. In "A Kiss Before Lying", Spencer threatened Kate that if she does anything to hurt Hanna, she'll send an embarrassing photo of Kate to the whole school. And in "Eye of the Beholder", Hanna tried talking to Toby about Jenna because she knew how much Spencer has been hurting since losing him. In Mona Mania, Hanna officially ended her friendship with Mona when Spencer lost the quiz off because of Mona. Hanna begins to bond with the sweet but nerdy Lucas in "There's No Place Like Homecoming." Despite the fact that she was still dating Sean when they met, While she is in the hospital, he skips school to visit her in the hospital, and leaves her flowers, although she doesn't know who they are from. Ultimately, he admits to having strong feelings for her. Though Hanna likes Lucas as a friend, she feels she couldn't date him and rejects him in "Moments Later." She attempts to mend their friendship in "Careful What U Wish 4," but "A" forces her to lead him on and break his heart, once again hurting him. After finding out that Mona destroyed Caleb's letter to Hanna, Lucas brings back Hanna's ex-boyfriend Caleb saying Hanna "deserves to be happy." Lucas then begins to crush on the new girl in photography club, Danielle, but is to shy to approach her. Hanna then goes and talks to Danielle about she used to like Lucas but "couldn't compete" with all the other girls, and that he had sold some of his pictures online. Her interest piqued, Danielle asks Lucas on a date. Lucas, thinking Hanna did this because she felt bad for breaking his heart, then tells Hanna she and ex-boyfriend Caleb must double date them or he wouldn't go, due to his nervousness saying "you (Hanna) got me into this mess, you can get me out". During the date, Danielle gets the wrong impression that Hanna is not over Lucas. Hanna then gets Caleb, whom she still hasn't forgiven, to hold her close in front of Danielle. No longer feeling threatened by Hanna, Danielle reaches for Lucas' hand and holds it. Lucas later thanks Hanna for her sacrifice, knowing her mixed feelings for Caleb. Relationships Sean: They dated. She had a crush on him while Alison was still alive. *Started: Before Pilot *Ended: "Careful What U Wish 4" *Reason: Hanna kept dancing with Lucas after Sean asked her to stop. Wren: They kissed or accidentally kissed *Started:Stolen Kisses *Ended: "What Lies Beneath" *Reason: Hanna told him that nothing can ever happen between them because Spencer is her best friend and she is still getting over Caleb. Caleb: They are dating and they are in love with each other. *First Relationship *Started: The Badass Seed *Ended: "Someone to Watch Over Me" *Reason: Caleb was being paid by Jenna to spy on Hanna and look for a key(to Ian's videos) in her house. *Second Relationship *Started: "Surface Tension" *Ended: "Birds of a Feather" *Reason: Hanna was keeping secrets about the new A from Caleb and was later forced by A to not tell him threatening her with his and his mom's safety. *Third Relationship *Started: "The Kahn Game" *Reason: Caleb got Hanna to confess there was another "A" and he told her that he would help her take down this new "A" Trivia *Hanna's name means Grace and Joy in Hebrew and African respectively. *A lot of Hanna's character traits seem to contradict each other. For example, she is good at keeping secrets but terrible at lying, she is fierce and outspoken but also extremely gullible and trusting, she is snarky yet very kind hearted. *Hanna is arguably the most developed character out of the four Liars. *Lucy Hale, Sasha Pieterse, and Bianca Lawson originally auditioned in favor of Hanna's role. The role of Hanna was, however, awarded to former Days of our Lives Actress Ashley Benson. *Coincidentally, Ashley Benson and Sasha Pieterse both have a slight resemblance to each other. In the books, Hanna and Alison (Courtney) both had different physical appearances to one another while their actresses don't. *Hanna was the only one beside Spencer who tried to stand up to Alison when she bullied Lucas. *Hanna is a Justin Bieber fan, as seen in "If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again." *Hanna is also a Nicki Minaj fan, as seen in "The Devil You Know." *Hanna is also a Katy Perry fan, as seen in "That Girl is Poison ." *Hanna is usually the first to find out another Liar's secret. She was the first of the four Liars to find out that Emily was a lesbian, the first to find out about Aria and Ezra's relationship, and the first to find out about Spencer stealing Melissa's essay and kissing Wren. *Hanna has received 30 messages from "A," plus 21 messages sent to all 4 girls. *Hanna was the first among the girls to lose her virginity (to Caleb), but the girls think that Emily had already lost her virginity to Ben while Alison was still alive. *Hanna got arrested three times. *According to the Incident report filed by the Rosewood Police Department Hanna lives at 43 Turning Left Lane. *Hanna's blood type is O-negative, which is one of the rarest blood groups. *She was the first to be "visited" by Alison, while in hospital after A tried to run her over, which was in Moments Later. *Hanna has seen Alison the most times, Once at the hospital, second in Dr Sullivan's office during therapy and then on her porch while playing with Mona in episode Crazy. *Mr. DiLaurentis is mad at Hanna because she had told the family that she saw Alison on her porch 3 days before her body was found and he thinks it was a cruel prank that gave his wife hope. *Hanna is the only one beside Spencer to have not cheated on a partner (Emily kissed Nate while dating Paige and Aria kissed Jason while dating Ezra while she went behind Noel's back and made out with Ezra). *She seems to be closest to Emily. Her and Emily seem to spend the most time with each other and Hanna and Aria seem to trust and care about each other a lot. She and Spencer share a sisterly bond with Spencer correcting Hanna when she says or does someyhing stupid. *Hanna became bulimic because of Alison but recovered after Alison went missing. *Hanna won Homecoming Queen but missed being crowned on the spot because she had to sneak into the therapist's office to look for Toby's file. *Hanna got an internship for Vera Wang but turned it down. *In I Must Confess her birthday (March 7) is shown on Dr. Sullivan's files. *Between all the four, Hanna's is given the least amount of love interests. *Hanna gives Caleb permission to leave Rosewood and go to Ravenswood. *Hanna was the first to find out that Spencer was on the A-Team. *Hanna pretended to be Red Coat to trap Spencer into telling them the truth. Book Series-TV Series Comparisons *Hanna met Kate after Alison's disappearance, while in the book Hanna met Kate with Alison. *Hanna stole sunglasses in the TV series while in the books she stole a bracelet and a pair of earrings. *Hanna was chubby and dorky in the books while in the series she was just considered chubby. *In the books, Hanna sometimes acts mean and bitchy after losing the weight where as in the series her personality remains similar both pre- and post-weight loss, her only gaining a bit of confidence. *In the books, Spencer is said to have looked like Alison. In the show Hannah and Alison have a distinct resemblance. *In the books, Hanna has brown hair dyed auburn and light brown eyes, where as in the series she is blue-eyed blonde. *In the books, it was mentioned many times that Hanna is bulimic whilst in the series it is suggested that she may have only forced herself to throw up on occasion and never had a fully developed eating disorder. *In the TV series, Alison is the reason for Hanna being bulimic whilst in the book Hanna started throwing up after a comment her father made about her weight. *In the books, Hanna had slight amnesia when she was hit by the car, causing her to forget who "A" is, but in the series, she just has a broken leg. *In the books, she has a miniature pinscher named Dot. *Hanna has a closer relationship with her mother in the show than in the books. *Hanna is Jewish in the books, but it's not clear if she is Jewish on the show. *In the TV series, Hanna dates Caleb Rivers while in the books Caleb does not appear. *In the books, Hanna dates Mike but in the TV series they don't appear to have ever interacted. *In the books, Hanna dates Lucas, and upon breaking up, never talks to him again. In the show, apart from Lucas kissing her on the forehead in the hospital and having a crush on her, their relationship has always been platonic, and they have remained friends since Season 1. *In the books Hanna was admitted to the preserve but in the show it was Spencer who was admitted to Radley. *Hanna is more concerned about popularity in the books whereas in the show, she only cared for half of the first season *Hanna in the books, always wanted Ali to say how beautiful she had become but in the show this is not true, or at least explicitly stated in the books Hana's dad called her a little piggy when ali and hanna visited Kate and this caused her anger towards her dad but this never happened in the show Gallery H10.jpg H9.jpg H8.jpg H7.jpg H5.jpg H4.jpg H3.jpg H2.jpg H1.jpg Hann.png Category:Characters Category:The Liars Category:Females